


Life is Just Another Rom-Com

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chaotic Dumbasses, F/F, theyre in a romcom together, yes this is a dofia fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: They were literally at the peak of their careers.Having yourself to be the topic of Twitter every single day, see an award up on your shelf, waking up every morning to know that you've finally done it. It was perfect.So, what if the two of them get heavily involved with the most anticipated romantic comedy of the year?
Relationships: Dove Cameron/Sofia Carson, Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the sake of this story, i am keeping cameron alive. this is not intended to say or do any harm to him, this is only for entertainment and done to keep him and his soul alive. this is to remember him and what he's done for every single person he's ever touched. and that includes me. with that settled, sit back, maybe go through an emotional rollercoaster and enjoy.

Well, golly. The world really did love them.

They were under this quarantine, Dove thinks she could handle it, she changes her mind, she fucking _can't_. She's done way too many tiktoks, spent so much time on Twitter, ran out of some coffee and Thomas was just an annoying little shit.

One more funny thing about this is, having to quarantine with your ex might sound like the biggest mistake one could ever do but, honestly? This was one of the few reasons why Dove was thankful that she and Thomas agreed to pay rent together until the end of the month before he moves out because look, if he wasn't here and she's all alone, she would've died of boredom.

"Thomas, for the last fucking time, act like Scott Disick." She grumbles as she holds up the camera, her ex rolls his eyes, "You're just taking advantage of my mustache." He frowns, covering his face as Dove sighs, "Fine. How about this, I'll let you grow that... _thing_ , without me trying to shave it off while you're asleep." She says, a little too hesitant as she points at his mustache, he grins triumphantly.

"Well, you got a deal, then, my dear ex." He chuckles, shaking her hand as they continued doing their Tiktok. Honestly, Thomas was just waiting for that deal to strike. He looks good with the mustache and no one can take it away from him. It's his thing now.

He smiles at Dove, noticing her smile, her dimples and those green eyes reflecting under the fluorescent lights. He should be hurt, he should be sad, down, wanting her back. His heart was supposed to _ache_ but it doesn't. And it's funny, how they seemed to move past everything in just a snap like it was the easiest thing in the world, how at first, it was a random day, they were just eating junk and watching a movie when he says, "Do you still want this?"

She was taken aback at that moment, he remembers seeing her hesitate for a bit until she sighs, defeated, shaking her head, telling him that she doesn't want this anymore. It was supposed to be awkward, it was supposed to be hurting but really, he just wants her to realize that there's someone so much better for her. Maybe they still don't know who it is now, but they'll come. They'll come not just for her but also for him. Sometimes you just have to wait for all the doors to open, and they don't usually, but when that one specific door comes, you know it's the one meant for you.

Sofia grumbles to herself, banging her head on the pillow as she stares at the time, she closes her eyes, mumbling to herself and wanting to just have everything like they were used to. Usually, at nine o'clock in the evening, she'd be out somewhere, maybe watching a movie, maybe going shopping, catching up with friends, you know? But _no_. There's a quarantine and she's all alone.

Pau's gone home, she's stuck in Los Angeles alone, Joey's the only one she has and she's literally cleaned the whole house out of boredom. It's so fucking boring today, like, she opens Netflix, Hulu, Disney+ or any of her other streaming platforms and it seems like she's watched every single thing. She opens her Spotify, she hears the same song over and over. She opens Twitter, she sees the same thing again and again.

"Joey, high five." She says monotonously, giving up on even trying to have Joey do a high-five but out of the blue, he does. She gasps, standing up, scrambling to her feet as she stared at him with wide eyes. His fluffy head was cocked to the side, an equivalent of a smile on his face as Sofia stared at him, jaw dropping to the ground.

She raises her hand again and this time, with no command, no hesitations, Joey puts up his paw against her palm. She squeals, "Yes!" She chuckles, doing it over and over that she was pretty sure Joey would hate her for eternity.

She smiles at him, patting his head and putting him on her lap as she opened the TV, somehow, this time, she wasn't bored anymore, she doesn't find everything boring, maybe somehow that's her thinking everything's normal again. She just wants someone to talk to. She just wants someone to tell her their outrageous stories. Someone to tell her stupid things, up all night until they're tired. That's all she's asking for. Someone to have, someone to talk to, someone other than her sister, other than her dog.

"Joey, do you ever think I'll find someone?" She asks, raising him up as he tilts his head, barking at her, she chuckles, shaking her head, "Oh, what do you know? You're just a baby full of fluff." She giggles, lowering him down. Sofia closes her eyes, thinking about when she'll meet that certain someone when her phone rings.

She doesn't even look at who was calling, next thing she knew, she hears a snort and a teasing voice, "Was Sof about to sleep? Hey, how does it feel not being able to be at all the clubs?"

Sofia opens her eyes, a small smile on her face as she playfully glares at the person she was staring at, "And how does it feel having an ex with a mustache while you desperately try to shave it off since you two are still living together?" She retorts, forgetting what she was just thinking about the moment Dove laughs, holding her phone and walking around.

Soon enough, more faces pop up on her screen, there was Thomas with said mustache, Cameron, China and Sarah, Booboo then there was Mitchell, all looking like they haven't showered in weeks, Sofia scrunches her nose.

"What is it with me and my mustache? Can't you pick on someone else?" Thomas huffs irritatedly, weaving his fingers through his hair as Dove begins to walk around the house, she appears on Thomas' camera before ruffling his hair. "It's because you look like Scott Disick."

"He looks like Hitler to me." Booboo mumbles, unheard by the Scottish lad but heard by the others, Cameron stifles his laugh, "So, Einstein, have you found a cure yet?" China jokes and their laughter was inevitable.

Sofia began snorting from her seat as Dove laughs, doubling over that she falls face first on the couch as Thomas frowns, glaring at each and every one of them through his screen. Mitchell pouts, "Sorry about that, Tom. Anyways, I get why you're so silent. You're used to making those films." He struggles out, earning another batch of laughter for the Charlie Chaplin joke.

"Funny. Very funny." He says, rolling his eyes yet unable to hide the pure ecstasy in his eyes. They can tease him over and over but during a time like this, laughter may just be the best medicine to everyone.

Dove walks away again, humming a tune as the others spoke among themselves, speaking about how they were or what were they doing. There were eight of them in that call and yet her focus was set on one particular woman. Her eyes were transfixed towards Sofia. Like always.

So they she didn't find it weird, she didn't find this sudden gay panic. Sofia was something so— so innocent, so ethereal that as much as you want to stop staring, you can't. You look at her and you're stuck, you're following her every move. Might sound creepy but her beauty was so captivating that even Dove, who, by the way, sees her all the time is still mesmerized by her every single time.

Speaking of said girl, Sofia stops talking as Sarah, who she was just talking to, falls into an argument with China who was right beside her, both having to quarantine together out of complete boredom which, by the way, is a total disaster.

She watches her friends, one by one yet her gaze seems to fall on Dove, staring straight back at her screen with a dazed expression. "Hey, Chlo, are you running low on coffee again?" She asks, furrowing her eyebrows as she squints her eyes, Dove raises her eyebrows.

"O-oh, I'm fine. Just thinking." She smiles, baring her teeth as China scoffs, "Thinking about Sofia, I suppose." She smirks, earning an eye roll from Sofia and a snort from Dove.

"You're the one who's quarantined with someone you're linked with and you have the guts to tease me?" She asks incredulously as Thomas quips in, "But you're the one living with your ex. And said ex is the one who's about to tease you too after Mitch and him stop talking." He grins before removing himself and the mentioned boy.

"Dove, quick question. Why is Remember Me dropping on Sofia's birthday?" Sarah teases as Booboo and Cameron join in on the teasing, Sofia blushes as Dove begins to stammer, trying to find any words that can get her out of this situation.

"Well, I, uh," She stutters, still trying to form a sentence when Booboo says something, "Did she forget to text you one day and you suddenly had the urge to write a song to call her out?"

Dove was still unable to speak, just giving up and glaring at them while a few miles away, in her own living room, Sofia didn't know if she was to die out of laughter or out of embarrassment for Dove.

The blonde just flips them off, not even noticing that Sarah and China had left the conversation, or how Booboo and Cameron said goodbye without them noticing. "Oh, look, it's just the two of us."

The raven hair girl smiles at her friend's tone which hinted a but of teasing and sarcasm, Dove stares at her, "You want to tell me something and you aren't telling me. What did you or Joey do now?" She asks, knowing Sofia all too well.

The other girl grins, clapping her hand together before flipping her camera and calling Joey over. The dog runs towards her, jumping on her lap as Sofia extends her hand, giving Joey a high-five as Dove watched, both feeling impressed and unimpressed at the same time.

"I'm surprised you managed to actually teach him that." She smirks as Sofia purses her lips, rolling her eyes and hesitating for a bit before pulling the finger on her. "You're a fucking bitch but you're lucky that I love you."

Dove gasps mockingly, she smirks to herself, putting a hand on her chest as she feigns her shock, "Did Sofia Daccarett Char just said the word _fuck_ to me?" She asks, loving to tease the other girl for her entertainment as the Colombian sighs, kinda used to having to deal with Dove and her shit.

"You weren't wrong when you said that you were and insane, wisecracking and annoying." Sofia grumbles, finally standing up and walking around as Dove watches her, "Hey, I'm the only one who could say that. Plus, I'm _not_ insane."

Sofia could only scoff as she props her phone inside the refrigerator, searching for anything to snack on, "Says the girl who drinks coffee like water." She retorts, a visible smirk on her face as Dove actually gasps, glaring at her like she just stepped on a dog's tail or something. "You know, I wonder why I even like you."

This time, it was Sofia who places a hand on her heart, muttering an "Ouch," as she stares at Dove with the actual feeling of being offended evident on her features, "You just _like_ me? To let you know, Hosterman, you annoy me constantly and yet I love you."

Their banter was usually this harmless and honestly, despite having it to be repetitive, it's one of the things they both look forward into happening. This was their little thing.

If Cameron talks to Booboo about how fish and sharks have this relationship, how Thomas and Mitchell talk about nonsense with their stupid accents or how Sarah and China just argue over little things all the time, this was theirs. Arguing but doing it lovingly.

Dove sighs exasperatedly, acting like she had to do this without a choice, she smiles sarcastically towards Sofia, "Fine, I do love you."

With a triumphant grin on her face, Sofia leaves her phone alone on the table as she began preparing her late night snack, which she had no idea what to do but anything is better than eating popcorn again, so, she began cooking, using those five minute YouTube videos. Dove just bangs her head on the table as she stares at the view of Sofia nearly burning herself.

"When this quarantine is over, I'm going over there to give you your wasabi peanuts." She says tiredly as Sofia grins, "Really?"

Dove nods, "Well, I didn't get them for me and you know that." She answers, yawning as she jumps on the bed, the raven haired girl shows her face again, a little smile etched on her face. "All jokes aside, though, I love you for being my insane, annoying and wisecracking best friend."

The blonde could only smile back, way too tired and way to sleepy, Sofia giggles, "Go to sleep, duck fluff. Love you." She says, blowing her a kiss that Dove still manages to catch before the call drops.

Again, she asks herself why she even likes Sofia and this was it. She was just this little ray of sunshine Dove loves to see.


	2. right here, right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys! in case any of you want to join a project for dove, we're doing one on twitter and you can contact me there if you want to join. you can dm me, im @meviebarrydofia

"Wake up, mighty mouse." Thomas chuckles as he hits Dove with a pillow, watching her groan and cover her head as he continues on annoying her, blasting music loudly, shouting at the top of his lungs, removing her blanket, calling in China to yell at her, yes, he has done everything. Dove didn't budge a single bit.

He groans, admitting defeat and was about to leave her alone when he smirks to himself, taking his phone once more and contacting the one person who can wake her up.

Sofia lies on her couch, asleep from watching Gossip Girl until three in the morning when her phone rings from her stomach, stirring awake, she groans, dismissing it as she buries her head on the pillow.

A few miles away, Thomas grunts, frowning in disappointment as he stares at Dove once more, putting his hands on his hips and debating whether or not he should dump water on her. He sighs, glaring at her as he scrunches his nose, scratching his chin while Dove opens an eye, staring straight back at Thomas, "Leave me alone, Escobar." She groans, throwing him a pillow as he stares at her exaspertedly, pointing to the clock, "Your tiny ass slept through the fucking noise I created, you've been asleep for approximately thirteen hours and it's one in the afternoon. Get up." He retorts as the blonde sighs, rolling her eyes and closing them again.

The man puffs his cheeks, flailing his arms and finally leaving her alone. He enters the kitchen, creating his lunch, which wasn't much as seen as it was only a sandwich but hey, it was a great sandwich so fuck off.

Honestly, though, he was surprised that Dove even slept when she was talking to Sofia. Usually, they'd take it until the morning, guess today wasn't that day. He flips through the channels, casually watching the Descendants franchise shown on the ABC network.

That's when the blonde sees him, halfway through the first film as she tries drying her hair off, Dove chuckles, jumping over the couch and landing on the floor, regretting every second of her decision. Her ex just stares at her with a faux disgusted expression before helping her up, "Dumbass." He mutters, earning a whack at the back of his head as Dove glares at him, taking his bowl of popcorn but was unable to take the remote from him as the reprise of 'If Only' begins in the TV.

She tries reaching for it, elbowing Thomas in the process but hey, Dove is a teeny tiny twenty-four year old in a fifteen year old's body. Thomas was a man, okay? He had a mustache. He pins Dove down, putting a pillow over her face as he tries yeeting the remote, "You bitch!" Dove struggles as she pushes Thomas off, getting the remote and taking it successfully until she tried changing the channel, he smirks, "I think I took the batteries." He teases, leaving her no choice but to watch with him.

"You know, what confused me about this movie is how Evie managed to do Mal's dress in that span of time." He points out as Dove furrows her eyebrows, taking a pillow and placing it in between her and Thomas, "What?"

"You know how Evie designed Mal's gown? We never really saw her do it, one second it's Family Day, next second they're on the coronation." He points out as the scene where Brenna, or in this case, Jane, takes the wand and flings it around. The blonde quirks an eyebrow questioningly until she too began asking herself the same.

"Another thing, this scene made it so obvious that you and Evie are girlfriends. I can feel the chemistry _oozing_ from here." He deadpans, not even fazed as the girl stares at him with a dropped jaw and all, "What is up with you today? _Must_ you annoy me?"

Slumping back down on the couch, Dove closes her eyes, about to go and fall asleep when Thomas laughs, "Sorry if I annoyed you. But honestly, though. If they made you choose your love interest who'd you pick?" He questions her, eyeing her curiously as the blonde opens an eye, "Evie."

Thomas didn't bug her for the rest of the ending of the first film and the quarter of the second, "You see that? Did Ben and Mal ever stare at each other like that? _No_. But Evie and Mal did." He says a little too grumpily as he crosses his arms, honestly, Dove was more entertained by his commentary than the actual movie.

He was silent for a while, maybe singing along and blasting Dove's ears our when he gets his turn on China's song but the commentary returned when Ben and Harry came on. He grunts in disbelief, flailing his arms around when the two characters were in such close proximity. "Should have kissed. Pissed that we didn't." He points out, leaving the blonde to be a choking mess.

Next thing she knew, he was groaning yet again, glaring at the screen as he points at it, "Ye see that? Do ye fuckin' see that? That is the definition of two gay characters that should have been canon!" He exclaims frustratedly, his accent slipping out that Dove bursts out laughing, actually agreeing to him. "Yeah, Ben and Mal seemed force." She shrugs, sitting back down as she watches the sequence, casually taking videos of a frustrated Thomas glaring at the screen and sending it to Sofia.

"You see that? Your eyes fuckin' flicked to her lips is what I saw. And you didn't even get a kiss! Dylan and I kissed!" Honestly, though, be an outsider and look at him out of context and you'll think he's a madman but wow, this was pure entertainment to Dove.

"Please, go on with your lecture." She urges him, placing her chin on her knuckles as he fumes once more, eyes widening and running his fingers through his hair as he yet again points at the screen, "That forehead kiss is the only thing we got. You nearly kissed for a second time when you fucking pulled her closer but we got paid dust!"

The blonde begins to laugh as she puts her head on his shoulder, "What is up with you guys going on and on about Sofia and I recently?" She asks as he calms down, relaxing yet a frown still etched on his face when both Booboo and Cameron appeared the next scene, "We always tease the two of ye." He answers simply, she doesn't buy it but she keeps quiet, letting him comment again. 

"You see that? Did Ben stare at Mal like that? No. He fucking took Uma to the Cotillion. Evie had this stupid lovesick look on her eyes and we still got nothing." He huffs exasperatedly before standing up, making another sandwich for the two of them when he asks something unusual, "But really, though, if you were given a chance to get a do over, out of everyone in the cast, who'd you date?" 

A simple question, something you could answer, something the person who questioned her that answers, "I'd prefer Dylan. We spend so much time together and enjoy little things." He shrugs, the blonde stares at him, raising an eyebrow, "That's how you'll base it? If you spend so much time together?" She asks as Thomas nods, "Pretty much. Why?"

Again, slumping back down, her features morphed from confusion to hesitance as the lad looks at her knowingly, he smiles, though, encouraging her yet not forcing her to tell him who she'd want to date. But she takes a deep breath, taking her phone and scrolling through her contacts, about to call someone yet she drops it, Thomas sighs, "That's it." 

Sofia was finally awake, thankfully, and Joey had been bugging her since she woke up, jumping up and down on her as she washes the dishes, finally willing herself to do so because ants pooled around her bowl of ice cream, Joey was bugging her and there was food stains on her hoodie. 

Honestly, though, she didn't even realize that more than an hour has passed until she opens her messages, watching the round of videos she had sent, Thomas was really frustrated about it and honestly, she found it funny. Thomas' accent slipping out was just an icing on the cake. 

About to leave her phone and watch again, it rang, Dove's caller ID visible on the screen, with no ounce of hesitation, she picks up, hearing Dove huff before greeting her with a deadpan tone, "Hey"

"What's up, mighty mouse? I thought you were watching Descendants with Thomas?" She asks, finally standing up and walking around as the blonde on the other line scoffs, "You expect me to handle that guy? He was fuming that Mal and Evie didn't kiss." She replies as the raven haired girl goes down the stairs, taking an umbrella and playing with it randomly as she laughs at Dove. 

"Please, like China wasn't pissed about it too during the premiere." She retorts, laughing with a snort as the blonde shrieks, probably at Thomas but Sofia didn't mind, "Why'd you call? Not that I don't like it, it's nice having someone to talk to, but why?" She asks as Dove clears her throat, "Well, Thomas forced me into it because he was being an annoying bitch." She says, hearing Thomas', "Fuck off!" in the background, honestly, she sees why they work out better as friends. They were cute and sweet at first but then, everything seemed like a normal friendship. 

"It's great that you called because I'm an inch away from insanity." She chuckles, hearing Dove's elongated sigh of relief, "Sof, I have a question." She says firmly before grunting and huffing, the static sound of a door being slammed heard from the other line, Sofia furrows her eyebrows, "What, Chlo?" She asks curiously, now wanting to know if the blonde did something stupid and if she was alright because that girl is the clumsiest person in the world. "Would you peek out your balcony for me? I need you to look at something." 

Unmoving and confused, the Colombian girl hums, "Why?" She asks, unsure of what the blonde was implying, "Please?" She pleads, her voice tiny and silent, the wind was also hitting against the microphone, which, baffled Sofia because that meant that the blonde was outdoors. Sighing, she trudges up the stairs, opening her curtains and walking to the balcony, "Alright, I'm here. What am I supposed to look at?" 

Then the call drops, still, confused, she looks around, not really knowing what was about to hit her or what she was to expect when howling was heard from below. Her jaw drops in disbelief as Dove stood there, her hood up with her mask brought down, the brightest dimpled smile etched on her face as Sofia stares at her, "Chlo, what the hell are you doing here? You should be home!" She yells at her, the blonde could only shrug and point to the vehicle parked in front of Sofia's house, Thomas was sitting with a smirk on his face, pointing to the lock as Dove flips him off. 

"I technically have nowhere to go to because the dumbass decided to drop me off of here, what do you say? Binge watch shows while eating wasabi peanuts?" She bargains as she waves the bag frantically, Sofia was downstairs in the span of seconds. 

Really, this was the dumbest move Dove could have ever done, but, somehow, she liked it, watching Thomas drive off with a contented smile on his face as Sofia sprays Lysol on her, turning her around until she was sure her body was coated with the spray. 

"Geez, thanks, I needed that." She jokes sarcastically before pulling the brown eyed girl into a hug, sighing in relief that she was here, somewhere safe, a place where she could eat tons of vegetables dipped in mustard and not be judged. 

Really, it was a cliche and bold move, even for her, but everything was worth it, yes, even the coat of Lysol, when she sees the smile etched on Sofia's face. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Pau's not here?" Dove asks Sofia once they were both settled inside the older girl's kitchen, chewing on granola bars because despite being cute and all, Sofia is a little shit for not sharing her wasabi peanuts. "No, she flew home way before this quarantine. I was supposed to fly home too but you know, there's this." She shrugs, swatting Dove's hand away when the blonde tries to grab a peanut. "Hey, I gave you those." She pouts, earning an eye roll from the raven haired girl as she hands the smaller girl a single peanut, "There, you happy now?"

Dove just beams up at her, popping the peanut in her mouth, "Yes, thank you very much, you 're so generous." She jokes sarcastically, the Latina just growls at her, on her very last nerve with the girl, "At first I thought it was nice having someone but _wow_ do you annoy me." She says, chasing after Dove as she runs around, jumping over counters, dodging Joey, you know, acting like she's all badass when in reality she looks like a kid.

"Catch me if you can!" She laughs, running up the stairs, looking back briefly to see if Sofia had gained on her, she somehow did but of course Dove was faster. She's smaller. But, the raven haired girl was taller, so, longer legs, meaning she can go up to three steps all at once.

About to tackle the girl, Sofia halts, visibly annoyed as Dove throws her jacket at her, making her stop momentarily, "I swear, you're going to regret it when I catch you!" She yells, still running after to the direction of where Dove ran off to, said girl was hiding under the bed, stifling her laugh as Sofia enters the room, unable to find her.

She takes her phone from her pocket, yet, still looking around if Sofia's still there, you know, to prevent any jumpscares, she texts the girl, muting her phone right after as she holds in her laugh at the confused face of the other girl, looking around worriedly.

"Dove, this isn't funny anymore! Where are you?" She asks, deciding to be a little evil, the blonde began playing some ominous music, slipping out from under the bed and jumping on top of it when Sofia ducks, unable to see her. You can call her small but she's smart. Plus, all that Ruby Hale training really got to her.

Sofia was scared, really, Dove's phone was under the bed but she was nowhere in sight. Or, at least nowhere in sight until she turns around, the blonde inches away from her face as she puts on a funny face, the raven haired girl yells, falling on her ass, slapping Dove's head out of instinct.

"Hey!" Dove whines, rubbing her head where the girl had hit her, just getting another shove in return from Sofia as she stares at the blonde incredulously, "You have the _guts_ to whine when you nearly gave me a heart attack?" She exclaims, earning yet another smirk from the blonde, "You _actually_ got scared?"

She doesn't answer, just ignoring her and standing up, knowing that the other girl would follow, sensing that there was something wrong, like, okay, maybe it's fucking petty but you're not the one who nearly shat herself because of your best friend.

Guiltily, Dove follows her down the whole house, crouching in front of her when she lies down on the couch, ignoring her completely as she began watching some TV, acting like there wasn't a head blocking her or anything because you know, dramatic purposes.

"Sof?" Dove whispers, pouting at her and poking the girl repeatedly, waiting for her to turn and forgive her, she doesn't, Sofia was still ignoring her. "Sof? Hey? I'm sorry." She says, apparently, that seemed to get her attention because she turns to the blonde, raising an eyebrow, expecting more.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She adds on to her apology, using her puppy eyes yet Sofia doesn't budge, she wanted a huge apology, it was obvious. "I'm sorry for being a bitch and because I scared the hell out of you. I promise to behave accordingly and not do it again." She says bluntly, knowing it by heart because she's said it almost a hundred times.

Sofia smiles, scooting over and giving Dove a space to crawl on, the girl doesn't, what she does is stand up, give Sofia a grin and head to the kitchen. "Look, I know you're shit at cooking and maybe you're living in hard boiled eggs but I'm here now so that isn't an option anymore." 

Yeah, Dove can piss her off and make fun of her all she wants but it's okay. She'd always make up for it, in the best ways possible.   
  
  
  
  
  


————————————————————————  
  


"Sof, I'm changing clothes, dinner's ready!" Dove yells from the kitchen, taking her bag and heading straight to her best friend's room as she unpacks. Thomas might've been a little shit but hey, at least he packed her some clothes. 

Right in the middle of you know, removing her shirt, Sofia bursts in, squealing and hiding her face as Dove too yells, hiding her own body and frantically trying to get the shirt on, "What the hell are you doing?" She asks, peeking to see if the blonde was finished, Dove grunts. 

"I told you, I was changing clothes!" She retorts, still unable to find the hole for her head, "Well, yeah, but you didn't say that you're going to do it in my room!" She throws back, earning an amused scoff from the blonde, "Where else am I supposed to get changed?" 

Baffled, Sofia actually gawks at her, "I don't know, maybe the guest room?" She asks, helping the blonde with her clothes, successfully putting the shirt on her, "You have a guest room?" She mumbles, staring at the girl with such confusion, "Where did you think you were sleeping?" The Latina questions her, the smaller girl just shrugs, "With you?"

And look, if she was someone else or anything, Sofia would have laughed it off and you know, send them to the guest room. But this was Dove, and she had her puppy eyes going. Damn, her voice even cracked. "Why would you want to sleep beside me?" She just asks, awkwardly letting go of the shirt she was still holding before turning her back, scolding herself a little as they walk back to the kitchen. 

"Because you're soft? And I'm positive I don't need to do any social distancing with you?" She replies, shrugging and pulling a chair for the other girl, "It's either you sit down or I'll feed you hard boiled eggs." She jokes, earning an eye roll in return, "I will not take this slander."

"Yeah, sure." Dove replies with a smirk, putting down the plate of pasta in front of the starving Latina, she stares at it, jaw dropped to the ground because it looked like it was out of a restaurant. "I refuse to believe that you made this." She gapes, staring at it, no idea that Dove had taken a picture of her, making a mental reminder to post it later. 

"And I refuse to believe that you refuse to believe that I made it. You're just pissed at me." Sticking her tongue out at the other girl, Sofia snorts, laughing, uncontrollably when Dove puts two pasta noodles on her mouth, acting like the stupidest seal in the world. 

She laughs so much that she finds herself snorting, out of breath and panting by the end of dinner. Any guy would find it unattractive or it would turn them off but to Dove, it felt like it was the most precious thing she's ever seen in her whole damn life. 

"Chlo, I'm going to bed, feel free to go and do anything you want." Sofia yawns the moment she's finished wiping the dishes, sauntering to the stairs as Dove stays behind, "You're going to sleep this early?" She asks a little disbelievingly as the other girl nods, "I got tired of chasing you around today. I'll be up there." She smiles before disappearing up the stairs, Dove lets a breath out when she heard the door slam softly behind the girl. 

She then looks down, staring straight at Joey as he stares up at her, tilting his head, knowing she was about to do something. "You're on my side, aren't you?" She asks him, as if he would answer like Dude in Descendants. Yeah, no, he's smart but not _that_ smart.

She sighs, taking a meat ball and placing it to the floor, bribing the small creature and petting his head, "Alright, now, you don't say a single thing to your mother, okay?" She whispers, smiling and doing a little victory dance when he jumps on her, asking to be brought up as she settles him down on the counter, "Alright, mister, you keep quiet. Got that?" She asks, nodding when the dog licks her hand. 

Dove peeks up the stairs, making sure that Sofia's door was closed as she called Cameron and China, both taking a while before picking up, "It's nine in the evening what do you want?" Were the first words out of China's mouth as she squinted at the screen, obviously, she was either asleep or about to asleep, Cameron was just stuffing his face with food. 

"Wait, that's not your place." He says, now staring at the screen with questioning eyes as Dove turns around, noticing the background, yeah, Sofia's house was far from hers. And it was pretty obvious. 

"I'm at Sof's. Thomas decided to be a bitch and dropped me here." She sighs exasperatedly as she picks Joey up, smiling at the amused looks on her friends faces, "Anyways, I'm just calling you guys to see if you would agree to you know, going here during her birthday." She asks a little hopefully, putting Joey up to maybe make them agree in case her pout and desperation fails her. 

"You want us to go there?" China asks, furrowing her eyebrows and sitting beside Sarah, making the blonde frown because she had to catch her up with the details, "What's up, and woah, why are you at Sof's?" She asks, caught a little off-guard when she sees the blonde holding Joey up, "I'll explain later. Just want to know if you guys are up for a little surprise party for Sofia." 

"I'll only agree if you sneak me out." Cameron says, walking around his apartment as China and Sarah both nod, Dove sighs, "Fine. Just, tell the others, alright?" She asks before ending the call, finally, putting Joey down again as she stares at the cupboards. Baking a cake for her shouldn't be that noisy right?

She decides against making it that night and doing it the next, she decides on the latter as she treks up the stairs, Joey's little footsteps heard behind her when she opens the door to Sofia's room, seeing the girl already fast asleep, cuddling her pillow, her hair a mess. "Wow, how can someone look good while being asleep." She mumbles to no one else but herself, gently placing herself beside the girl as she opens her phone, putting it on mute in case Sofia decides to look at it. 

Speaking of said girl, Sofia turns, the pillow beside her forgotten as she finds new warmth and comforth in Dove, pulling her close that the blonde's breath hitched. 

Honestly, it could be anyone, it could've been her sister, Thomas or even her mom and she'll find it a little annoying because it's already warm and another body really isn't helping that but it's Sofia. 

She was Dove's little safe space, her safety net when no one else was there for her. This was Sofia Daccarett Char, pulling her close, giving her tons of warmth but it's okay. "Goodnight, Sof. Sweet dreams." She mumbles, placing a kiss on the girl's cheeks as she too fell asleep.


End file.
